The Second Mission Against The Covenant
by Arbiter117101
Summary: R'tamas is trying his best to terminate a covenant commander, but is having trouble.


**T** his is R'tamas. I am going to tell you about my Second mission in my Swords of Sanghelios career. First, let me tell about the intel for the mission. So we ( my friend Rica Vadum, me, and some other soldiers) would be fighting against ten covenant wraiths, twenty covenant ghosts, a couple hundred jackals, elites, and grunts combined, twenty pairs of hunters, and five covenant banshees. for this mission, my father, Thel Vadam, allowed me to recruit the men for this mission. I did not want to make anyone to feel like they were not good enough for this mission, so I chose a hundred of the good soldiers, and a hundred of the not so good soldiers. I decided to put the not so good soldiers in the vehicles, so that they would be safe. The rest of us would take heavy weapons to the fight. So we armored up and got ready to move men have made it to the interception point to attack the covenant. Before we got there, I said that the banshee's would fight the other ones, the ghosts would distract the wraiths so that we could attack the wraiths, and then our wraiths and the rest of our men would attack the hunter's and the wraiths and the covenant men. So the plan sort of went accordingly. Though we had to use our heavy weapons on the banshee's to distract them. Now I will tell you what happened. We had gotten to the interception point, you already know, and we started to slowly make are way into the vicinity. Then we motioned the banshees into their positions. We had discovered that the enemy wraiths and ghosts were not being manned. I had realized that the hunters had started going for our wraiths. I told my men to aim all fire on them. We took them out quickly and then focused on the rest of them. I then went on to find the leader. I then found him and challenged him to a dual. He accepted and then took out my blade. I gave the first slash and the first blood. I also ducked his blows. before I could give the second slash, I was under fire by his men.

"Leave commander, we will handle him!" said one of the elites.

"Thank you, men." said the commander. I had to focus on the men firing on me instead of stopping the commander. The mission ended as us losing the commander as he left, but my father was impressed that we did not lose anyone. My father said that he found the coordinates to the commander and had told me that I would take a few hundred men onto a covenant corvette ship. I said that I would give the men some rest because they deserved it. I then told my father that I would go with my men in two days. My father said that it would be fine.

It has been two days and we are now going after the commander to terminate him. We have gotten to the corvette and are now searching for the commander. I decided to take half of the men with me, while Rica, my friend, takes the other half. So I led my half of the men to the bridge, which I thought would most likely be where the commander is. I was correct. The commander was not alone though. He had two hundred of his men with him. I signaled my men to split up and go to the left and the right while I went forward. I also told them to wait for my signal to attack. They left, and I went to go to the commander and speak with him as a distraction. I had acted like I surrendered to them. I walked to the commander with my hands up to signal that I had "surrendered".

"Stand down." the commander told his men.

"What if he will attack you, commander?" said one of the commander's men.

"I said stand down." said the commander. That's when I gave the signal by putting my hands down. The battle had started. I had went after the commander, but five men blocked my path.

"Not again." I said. I gave a bloody slash and killed all five of them. Then I got to the commander. I gave him a bloody stab to his leg. I then stabbed him in the chest. As I did so, he had a giant puddle of blood under him. I decided to finish him off with a slash to the neck. I then saw that half of the enemy had died and none of our men had fallen. We had completed the mission and gained one step closer to freeing sanghelios. I will have my next mission to talk about later, but until then, I need my rest.

THE END


End file.
